


Heal.

by bringclarkeguns



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Post Season 4, The 100 - Freeform, bellarke season 5 reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringclarkeguns/pseuds/bringclarkeguns
Summary: Clarke finds herself unable to leave Bellamy's bedside following his return, and someone has some advice to offer her about it.





	Heal.

Exhaustion had set in a few days after the space crew returned to earth, and Clarke found herself unable to leave Bellamy's bedside. The thought of leaving him at all simply terrified her, but she would often tell herself it was just the chance of him going into shock as he slept that kept her there. For three days straight they stayed in the infirmary, resting quietly in the small space they occupied on earths renewed surface.

Clarke smiled to herself as light filtered in through the thin fabric of the tent that hung above their heads. A sense of peace had calmed her years ago. She no longer dug lines in her forehead with worry. She instead drew lines around the edges of her eyes and the corners of her mouth.

Perspiration had begun to collect at the edges of Bellamy's relaxed brow. Clarke reached her longing fingers achingly towards a cut up segment of worn fabric. Clutching it loosely in her hand as she hesitantly swiped the beads running paths down his forehead away. Heat brushed her fingertips. A foreign familiarity washing over her.

His skin had paled from the lack of sun exposure, but his face was still his face. flecks of ember densely dotted across the bridge of his nose and spreading sporadically along the lines of his cheekbones, his strong jaw, everywhere. Just how she had remembered. The charcoal she had on hand never seemed to emulate them correctly, but now as he laid alive before her she could finally admire the real deal.

 ****Clarke caught herself getting lost in her thoughts and tentatively pulled the fabric back to her lap. The last time she touched his face like this had been days prior. When she found him standing tall amongst the wreckage of the rocket she thought had claimed his life.

She had met him in a heated and frenzied embrace. His lips pressed to her shoulder, tears dampening their eyes, and breathless words escaping them. Her hands had anchored in his dark, tangled hair. The same way she held it now, leaning further into his side. This proximity was a dangerous gamble when time had held them apart for so long.

She jumped at the sound of a wedge being made between the open tent flap and it's frame. Dark hair, a softened expression, long sweeping attire.

"Octavia-" Clarke tensed upon her entrance, sounding apologetic. She gently pulled away from Bellamy's sleeping figure. His curls swept to the side as her hand ghosted over them. 

"Clarke," Octavia eyed her as she began, slipping between the crack she had made in the doorway and slowly meeting her at Bellamy's bedside. "Did you really think after an entire six years of you returning to the island. Speaking to the silence. The walls, and papers lining your quarters. Any of it wouldn't give you away?"

 ~~~~"How did you know about the radio?" Clarke replied in a whisper, stunned with Octavia's sudden knowledge of what she had done during the six years they had spent apart.

"Madi has told me many things these past couple of days." Octavia smiled lightly, her eyes crinkling at the edges. "Unsurprisingly, most of those things include my brother."

Clarke swallowed as her eyes fluttered with emotion, and Octavia rested a hand over hers. Brimming tears gave way and rolled down Clarke's pink stained cheeks. They sat on the edge of Bellamy's bed and the air around them seemed to still.

"It's been too long." Clarke murmured as her gaze landed of Bellamy's hand laying limp between them. Breathing in deeply she took it. "He thought I died the day he left-"

"No." Octavia interrupted with a soft ferocity, forcing Clarke to make eye contact. "Bellamy is loyal, especially to the people he loves. You of all people should understand that."

The unsaid encompassed Clarke. She was in love with Bellamy, but she had never admitted it out loud. Maybe once many sleepless nights ago as the radio crackled louder than the fire that set Madi's sleeping face alight. When tears were always fresh in the silver of moonlight, and her heart ached to be held by him again. She had kept it to herself for a very long time, but she feared that everyone could see through her. They did. She also feared that they could never move past where they stood now. She was afraid that she was a fool to love a man that she had already lost years ago in the wake of praimfaya.

 ~~~~ **** **** ****"Death changes things." Clarke's heart sunk as she whimpered.

"So does resurrection." Octavia protested, and that landed on her. She allowed her mind to indulge in the possibility that seeing her alive may have reawakened any feelings he might have had for her all that time ago.

Bellamy stirred, his hand tightening against Clarke's as their eyes met. His fond expression matched hers, a hint of something new circulating in the space between them. Octavia reached for his shoulder, pressing into it compassionately. Clarke squeezed his palm back as he looked up at the two women he loved most on this earth. He beamed, and it was then that Clarke knew they still stood a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first work of the 100 season 4/season 5 hiatus. Hope you've enjoyed it! Leave your thoughts, and if you're kind share the story with others who love Bellamy and Clarke as much as we both do. xx morgs.


End file.
